


in this moment (i found you)

by mangorochi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demons, F/M, M/M, hi kinda sacrilegious I guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangorochi/pseuds/mangorochi
Summary: Demon prince Kai likes to play a game where he goes down to Earth and messes around with the humans there. The game's just not so fun when he realizes Baekhyun, 100% mortal and human, has somehow ensnared Kai into what Kai thinks might be his first love.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 17





	in this moment (i found you)

**Author's Note:**

> um heehee yes this is me starting yet ANOTHER new story that I don't really have the full plot thought out for... p.s. I'm currently working on a request so look out for that <3 the kaiak train has just really hit me because of new inspo aka super and the obsession mv we love stanning demons! this is short but hopefully I'll update soon <3

Kai always thought he was one of the  _ better _ demons in Hell.

After all, he wasn’t so vain like Luhan, who spent all his time staring at his reflection in the mirror and changing his hair color every other day, or as angry as Sehun, who was constantly yelling at some poor lower-level demons about the smallest things. Nor was he as proud as Chanyeol, who would refuse to admit to any flaws or wrongdoings. 

So, see? Kai was a rather nice demon prince. The most trouble he got up to was just making a little trip to Earth every now and then to stir up some trouble, lead a few mortals astray, and make sure all was balanced in the world of celestial beings. 

It was on one of these trips, disguised as a human himself, as Kai strolled down the streets, looking for a mortal to pick on, that he bumped into one, a small-statured man who clumsily spilled his hot drink all over Kai’s jacket. The human was profusely apologizing, one hand uselessly dabbing at Kai’s stained coat with a single napkin, the other hand happening to rest just over his belt.

Kai had taken the opportunity to examine the human, noting flawless looks that even Luhan, as beautiful as the demon was, would have envied. A button nose, full lips, doe-eyes, and not to mention slender fingers that looked crafted by God himself. Fingers that probably would fit like a glove around Kai’s cock, perhaps all slicked up by the mortal’s juices.

Kai had to give props to the heavenly bodies above for making such a beautiful mortal, because Kai knew he just had to get a taste of him, just a little sip of the golden nectar before him. 

“What’s your name?” Kai said in a sultry voice, making sure to lay on his demon seduction techniques thick. The mortal stopped sputtering useless apologies for a moment, looking up into Kai’s impossibly black eyes.

“B-Baekhyun,” the human said in a small voice, and Kai’s smile grew wider.

If only Kai knew he’d just been damned for the second time in his life.

  
  



End file.
